


One Step Back

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's been trying to figure out how to say it, but when the time comes, the results are not what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Back

There were a million-odd ways to do this, but only one _right_ way: that was the puzzle of it. _I want_ and _I need_ passed through Sean's mind and were just as readily dismissed. Wrong way, wrong time.

And then finally he was leaving, and Viggo was in the doorway saying goodbye.

He got almost close enough to kiss him before Viggo took one step back.

"It's not that I don't want... I just don't want it to change things," Viggo said, expression begging Sean to take it as he meant it.

"It's fine," Sean said, heart pounding. "Goodbye, Viggo."

_-end-_


End file.
